Unsespected Love
by dragons-black-blood
Summary: two families pited agenst each other even after the fall of one. a small child truly not from ether side. will the inu family be able to forgive and forget and help this cild a member brings home to keep she boken spearet from disapearing for all time? ra
1. One barley mentioned

o so this my second fanfic but i put up my first one today to so tec. this is still in the newbee section

ok disclamer:seeing how thsi is dan i wont be mean (but i still cant spell)ok i dont own inu or the gang but i doown all okf the other charecters that i cant name becose i dont know them all yet. but i worn u now if you copy any thing with out my consent (big word) then ill send blood after u shivers she can be scarry and i wholdent whant to send her after any one.

* * *

Chapter1:

One barley mentioned

Twenty years ago the Nagatose family and Inu family where the two richest families in Tokyo. Fifteen years later the owner of the Nagatose family died and the family comp. and money went to his daughter, Kisha. Then through her to her second husband, who refused to allow his wife to run a business. He forced her to hand over the fortune and business to him. Being the total pushover she was she allowed him to take what was rightfully hers and/or whatever heir she forms. After Yoko (said husband) obtained the fortune he would go out and get drunk using the stress of owning a business as an excuse. Then also proceeded to gamble and affectively lost the corp., their money, their apartment, his car, and everything in-between (including the chicken cooking on the stove!). Fortunately, Kisha had been hiding money for her son, Sota's collage funds. Two days later, after moving to the slumps of Tokyo, Kisha and her young son where found dead of overdose. The reports stated: Mrs. Nagatose was found dead of overdose. Most likely depressed and willing to end her life she committed suicide. The authorities think that in her state of mental depress she took her young son with her.(being to young to comprehend what was happening). No further investigation was pursued because there was no sign of forced intake or otherwise murder.

After the appropriate time of grievance Yoko took and sold all the worldly possessions of his late wife and son and sold them. To look in his house it would seem he never had a family, it would seem he lived alone, and that has to tell you something of the life of the child who lived with Yoko the child that was barley known about in this story. A child called Kagome. This is her story

* * *

hey ok i hope you dont mind the boring info but it is kind of needed.

i need to know for later use if i should put sessy or inuto be her cough saviour  
tell your vote in rewiew and well your at it right a good rewiew and i whont flip on u when you tell me i need to do sometingjust no mean flamers please

(this all from dan blood is sleeping)  
nock out pillsin the pepsi! why who would do such a thing blood? stuffs a pill contanerdown her shirt  
yea who? evil grin whant some coke?


	2. The history of one small girl

Ok so chapty two is hear sorry but its more boring info but I need to know who to be the savoir before I can really get into the story so please review.

Disclaimer :ok this is blood talking so you better start listening...hello if I owned Inu and the gang would i be on fanfic? No id just put what I want in the story then make you watch it muuhahahahahahahahaill gust make u read it instead : )

Chapter 2

The history of one small girl

Kagome didn't belong to Kisha nor did she belong to Yoko, not blood wise at least. He adopted her from the marriage of his first wife. This wife also died (hummm? Married two wives buried two wives). She was brought in young enough and was loved enough by Kisha's father to be considered a Nagatose. This posed problems when she attended school. The school she went to was the same school as the Inus. (Public of course pub rocks 10 to 1 when it comes to handling real bitch world crises all privet's got is stupid bubble gum bimbos). Seeing as Kisha was an only child and Kagome was considered a Naga. (This means Nagatose from now on) she was an outcast in the school filled with Inus and friends of Inus and with the families being the mortal enemies they where it didn't bode well for Kagome, even after she was not considered a threat to the family (industry wise mot physically) she was always tortured.

Needless to say she was friendless at school, even some of the teachers (two of with where Inus.) acted hostile towards her, even going far enough as to plot against her with the students, but this was nothing compared to at home. After a wile the young Kagome's mined was broken when it came to certain things, like if someone tried to talk to her (of course it was never in a nice way) or even started to pay to much attention to her she would get scared and some times start shaking in fear. Though, few paid much attention to her at all, as a matter of fact only one teacher who was the head of the Inu family even bothered to say hello, this was sessy (I cant spell his full name) and he figured the girl liked to be distant though he new there was something else wrong he helped when he could without getting involved. None realized she held a strong fear, the fear that comes from a small child who has on friend to turn to at school and only a man who likes to abuse her at the place she considered hell even at her young age.

Ok so now u must review and I have to go make sure Dan is still in her pretty little sissy cage...before she sickes the little green gay men on me ( no offence if ur gay : ) )

Oh and I will change Sessy's name from tech to student if u want him to be her savior

But you must tell me


	3. hey sorry ill delite this later but read

hey its dan

Sorry folks I am really busy lately. I will try to update more often but I can only go on the computer at school and the year is ending so I might not update 4 a couple of months blushes sorry but if I can get a hold of a comp over the summer u can bet ill update just 4 u. and from now in my stories will have two versions the rated and unrated versions because I will probably end up using some 1 else's comp and it would be a…. a little embarrassing for them to read something like that if its like my mom or nana(grandma). So the rated will still be rated r for swearing & torture its just the lemons will not be there they will gust say lemons the same goes for rape so use ur imagination if don't want 2 wait.

this is blood (if u dint get it see personal thing)

also i will be adding another story 4 fun (4 dan) and it might not be as dark but it might be i dont know yet and im puting full sumreiez on my personal page shit thing ...what ever u now what i mean


End file.
